


Luck of the Polish

by Chash



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared gets the apartment of his dreams. And the roommates aren't bad either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luck of the Polish

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to figure out if I could get Sims to be in a threesome-like-arrangement without jealousy happening (answer: yes, if you get the "no jealousy" achievement), and then I was like, this is a hot potential threesome, I should write it. Well played, self.

Jared doesn't honestly expect to get the apartment.

It's pretty much his dream place--close to campus, giant shower (he's a big guy, he doesn't like constantly hitting his elbows on everything), even comes with a decent-sized bed so he doesn't have to buy one.

But the roommates are a problem. He's not against them--really, the fact that the apartment comes with two gorgeous girls living in it is part of what makes it so desirable--but he figures girls prefer living with other girls, and that they might feel awkward about having a dude in their midst. So when the older girl--Danneel, he reminds himself, grad student--smiles and shakes his hand and says they'll be in touch, he figures she's just trying to let him down easy.

It's Wednesday when his phone rings; he's on the way back from the shelter, juggling coffee and his bike like a crazy person, and he barely gets to it.

"Hi?" he asks, breathless. He's so uncoordinated he can't ever walk his bike while he's holding a hot drink. His life is sad.

"Jared?" asks an unfamiliar voice on the other end of the line.

"Yeah, this is Jared."

"Hi, this is Adrianne Palicki. You came to look at my apartment the other day?"

"Oh, yeah," says Jared.

"Is this a bad time?"

Jared gets himself stabilized against a tree. "No, not at all. What's up?"

"Well, we were wondering if you were still interested in the apartment," says Adrianne, sounding only a little like she thinks he's nuts.

"Really? Yeah. Yeah, definitely!"

"Great!" she says, and she sounds genuinely enthusiastic. "Are you maybe free tonight to come do lease stuff? Or would tomorrow be better?"

"The sooner the better," says Jared. "Should I bring cash?"

"Wow," says Adrianne, amused. "Your living situation must suck right now."

Jared clucks his tongue. "Yeaaaaaah, you're a junior, right? Do you know Chad Murray?"

"Holy shit, you live with _Chad_?" says Adrianne. "Wow. Yeah. You can move in as soon as you want."

Jared laughs. "Appreciated. I can be over in an hour?"

"See you then!"

*

"Okay, so, on the one hand, you're leaving me," says Chad. "Like a heartless snake." He pauses. "Do snakes actually have hearts?"

"Yes," says Jared.

"Just checking."

Jared's moving tomorrow, and he really wants to just get done packing. Chad is not helping so much as lamenting. He's double-majoring in Classics and Studio Art; Jared is expecting him to write an illustrated epic poem about the betrayal. Maybe it will get him to stop talking about his graphic novel. "What's the other hand?"

"On the other hand, you are moving in with hot chicks. You're going to get me laid, right?"

"Absolutely not."

"Dude!"

"Chad, I like this apartment. I like these girls. If I ever start hating these girls and want them to kick me out, then I will introduce you to them. Otherwise, I will keep you separated at all costs."

Chad considers this. "But if you want them to kick you out, I'm the first one you call, right?"

Jared snorts. "Absolutely."

*

The house rules, as Danneel explains them, are pretty simple. "We expect a base sort of level of dirtiness," she says. "When Gen and Adrianne first moved in, we came up with this whole system and wrote up a list of rules and we put in on the fridge."

"And then none of us followed them," says Adrianne. "It was pathetic."

"So, you don't have to instantly clean up your dishes or anything, just try to put them in the sink. Or the general sink area."

"Danneel will try to clean the tub out when she Nairs her legs, but will not always," says Adrianne, with a teasing grin. Danneel sticks her tongue out.

"Adrianne will try not to shed on everything, but it's a losing battle."

"Have you ever lived with girls before? It's actually disgusting. We are slobs."

"You aren't Chad," Jared points out. "You cannot be worse than Chad."

"Probably true," says Danneel. "If you want to bring someone home to spend the night, it's fine, just try to let us know before they get here. Or at least before we have an awkward morning encounter. We clean on Thursday afternoon, and any week you can help, that's great."

Jared nods. "I can probably handle that."

"Okay," says Danneel, brightly. "Number one rule? Don't be a shitdick."

Jared nods. "Sounds reasonable."

"Great!" says Adrianne. "Welcome."

Jared can't help grinning. "Good to be here," he says. He thinks he's going to like this apartment.

*

It's a little rocky at times, starting off. Three bedrooms and one bathroom is a little tough in the mornings. The kitchen can be a little cramped, especially with him and Adrianne both in there--Danneel says she's never felt so short in her life. But they work it out--Adrianne and Danneel are nice and reasonable. Jared starts showering at night. Adrianne cooks dinner most nights. It's easy and cozy and nice, and if Jared occasionally slips up and accidentally thinks about one of his roommates when he's jerking off, well, he's only human. And he sees them in various states of undress, mostly accidentally--Adrianne always goes between her room and the shower in nothing but a really short blue towel, which shows off miles of leg and barely covers her nipples, and Danneel is working out every day when he comes home, wearing tiny spandex shorts and a sports bra. Depending on how sexually frustrated he is on any given day, it can be awesome or tortuous.

A month after he moves in, Chad drags him to a party because, as Chad put it, "Just because you live in with the kitties doesn't mean you're drowning in pussy." He tries to flirt with a couple girls there, but the spark just isn't there, and he can't really pretend he doesn't know why. This girl isn't as sharp as Danneel, that one doesn't bite her lip like Adrianne. He ends up going home before midnight, despite Chad's protestations.

The lights are on, and he's expecting to find Adrianne and Danneel on the couch watching a movie--that had been their projected activity for the evening. Jared had been tempted to beg off, but Chad was relentless.

As it turns out, they _are_ on the couch, but that's about all he predicted. Danneel's in Adrianne's lap, laughing as Adrianne sucks a mark into her neck. Her shirt is half off, hanging off by one sleeve, and her bra is pushed off one shoulder and down, exposing one breast. Adrianne's got it in her hand, nipple pinched between her fingers, getting it hard. Adrianne's shirtless, but still wearing her bra, pushing her hips up against Danneel.

It's so hot Jared's mouth goes dry, and he _squeaks_.

Very manly.

Adrianne and Danneel both look over, surprised, and Jared gestures vaguely. "I," he manages. "I just. I'll. Room!"

And he flees into his room and slams the door, hoping they didn't see how fast his dick went from zero to sixty.

He flops down on his back on his bed, one arm over his eyes, fighting to control his breathing and will his erection down. Okay. His roommates are--involved. Or horny. Or--shit, he doesn't even _know_. It hadn't even occurred to him to fantasize about hot lesbian action going on. Chad would be disappointed. Not that Chad will ever know about this.

He hasn't made much headway when there's a knock on the door, and whoever it is doesn't bother waiting for him to respond before coming in. Jared opens his eyes when the bed dips, and there's Danneel. She's got her bra pulled back up and her shirt's on her shoulders, but not buttoned. Her skirts rumpled, and there's a hickey already darkening on her neck. Jared licks his lips.

"So, we probably should have mentioned that."

"Hey, I'm not--it's fine," says Jared. "I'm not homophobic or anything."

Danneel laughs. "Yeah, I wasn't really worried." She rubs the back of her neck. "We're not--she's not into labels. We have fun."

Jared nods. "Okay."

"I'm not really into monogamy," Danneel adds.

"You don't have to explain."

"Would you believe I'm not trying to explain? I'm just bad at this."

Jared frowns. "Bad at what?"

She fidgets with her skirt. "I lost rock-paper-scissors," she admits. "Adrianne would probably do better with this."

"Danneel--"

"Do you want to come have sex with us?" Danneel asks.

Jared chokes. " _What_?"

"Adrianne has this gigantic king-sized bed, and condoms, and lube, and you should come fool around with us."

"Uh," says Jared. "Um. Is this a trap?"

"Yes," Danneel says dryly. "Our vaginas are going to eat you. Like _Teeth_." She considers for a minute, and then lies down next to him, smiling at him across the pillow. "No catch, no pressure. You want to, you come with me, we have sexy fun times. You don't, I leave and have sexy fun times without you."

Jared licks his lips. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Are you offering?"

Danneel snorts. "You are hot. We like hot guys. And hot girls. You like hot girls. I want to ride you. Adrianne wants to suck you. We want to do all sorts of x-rated things to each other. This will be way more fun if you're involved."

Jared licks his lips. "Okay," he says.

Danneel grins and rolls off the bed, stretching and undoing her skirt. She's apparently not wearing anything under it, because it slides down and there's her ass. Shit.

"Might as well leave your clothes in here," she says, smirking over her shoulder. "You aren't going to need them."

Jared's dazed for a long minute, and then his brain kicks in. He throws off his shirt and jeans, and hesitates for only a second before getting out of his boxers too. He's still hard, but he figures they must see that one coming.

He pushes Adrianne's door open a little hesitantly, still expecting a lightning bolt to smite him or something. He cannot be this lucky. _No one_ can be this lucky.

Danneel's naked on her back, and Adrianne's between her legs, mouth on Danneel's clit, fingers pushed up inside her. Danneel flashes him a smile. "Hey, Adrianne, you were right. He's a _big_ boy," she says, smirking.

Adrianne pulls back, glancing over her shoulder and smirking too. "I bet he's heard it all before."

"Yeah," says Jared, voice surprisingly steady. "But it never gets old."

Adrianne laughs and flops over, lying on the bed next to Danneel's legs. She's still wearing her jeans and her bra, and it's unreasonably sexy. Jared's never been with a girl taller than about five and a half feet, and he's looking forward to being with someone more his size. "Are you coming over here?"

"Yeah," says Jared, crossing the room in a couple steps and hovering next to the bed, not sure where to go. Danneel solves the problem by grabbing him and dragging him on top of her for a kiss. It's awkward for a second--knock of teeth and bump of noses before he settles, and then they're _kissing_ , and it's amazing. Danneel repositions him a little, gets him more comfortably on top of her before she reaches out and pulls Adrianne in. They kiss too, clearly not for the first time, laughing and happy, and when Jared kisses Adrianne, he can taste Danneel too.

"He's pretty," Adrianne says. "I mean, I knew he was pretty, but he's _ripped_."

"I can hear you," Jared says, laughing.

"Good," says Adrianne. "You're pretty. What do you like?"

"Um, there are two really hot girls in bed with me," Jared points out. "It's safe to say I will like everything."

"Even if Adrianne gets her strap-on out and fucks you?" Danneel asks, and Jared laughs.

"Y'all aren't the only bi-curious people here," he says, and Danneel's smile just widens.

"Not as innocent as you look, huh, Padalecki? Well, maybe next time." She turns to Adrianne. "I want to ride his dick."

"I know you do," says Adrianne, laughing. She gives Jared a conspiratorial wink. "She's been talking about that."

"Oh," says Jared, faintly.

"I could ride his dick and you could ride his face," Danneel says, ignoring them.

"You could ride his dick and I could feel you up," Adrianne says, pushing Jared's shoulder gently. He rolls over onto his back easily, and feels a flush of pride when both girls give him a long once-over. "I bet he'd like to watch me touch you while you ride him."

Jared lets out a small, involuntary moan, and Danneel laughs. "Yeah, I think that gets Jared's vote." She leans over and grabs a condom out of the box by Adrianne's bed, opening it up and rolling it down Jared's dick as Adrianne strips out of her clothes. "Ready?" she asks, and Jared manages a nod.

He hasn't gotten laid since the end of last semester--he's never been as good at hook-ups as Chad is, and he hasn't been looking for a real relationship. He's not really sure what this is, exactly, but it's definitely amazing. Danneel sinks down onto him in one fluid movement, letting out a little noise as he bottoms out. "Jesus," she says. "Your fucking _dick_."

Jared laughs. It's not the first time he's been told that, but Danneel sounds a lot more awed and a lot less intimidated. He gives her a minute to adjust, and as he does, Adrianne slides in behind Danneel. She cups Danneel's breasts with both hands, massaging them as she leans in for a kiss. Jared groans and manages to not come immediately. Which would be embarrassing.

He starts rolling his hips slowly, and he hears a soft noise Danneel makes into Adrianne's mouth as she starts moving back against him. Adrianne brings one of her hands down to Danneel's clit, rubbing over it, and moves her mouth down to continue working on Danneel's hickey.

"I just thought you really liked scarves," Jared manages, and Danneel laughs.

"I do like scarves," she agrees. "But not _that_ much." She bites her lip. "Fuck. Faster."

Jared obeys, thrusting up into her faster.

"Hey, if he gets me off before he comes, you can ride him too," says Danneel, twisting her head to kiss Adrianne again.

"Yeah, he can," Adrianne says. "If he wants to."

"Uh," says Jared, laughing. "Yes. Please."

Adrianne laughs too. "Enthusiastic. I like that." She squeezes Danneel's nipple hard, making Danneel cry out.

"Fuck, you just want me to come so you can ride him."

"Don't worry," Adrianne says, biting Danneel's earlobe. "You're gonna ride my leg while I ride him."

Apparently that's a magic phrase or something, because Danneel gasps and comes like Adrianne flipped a switch. Jared bites his lip and keeps going, managing to not completely lose it as she comes apart on top of him.

"Cheater," says Danneel, when she's recovered. Adrianne just lifts her gently off Jared and sinks down herself, not wasting anytime. Jared nearly bites _through_ his lip.

"Warn a guy," he gasps, thrusts already more desperate. He's getting close.

"Danneel's like a horny dog," Adrianne says, like Jared hadn't spoken, stretching her leg out so Danneel can sit half on it. Danneel climbs on and starts humping her leg, whimpering. It's clearly not the first time they've done this. "Give her something to rub up against, and she'll come."

"Shit," says Jared, laughing softly. "That is unreasonably hot."

"It is until she does it to you in the middle of a concert," Adrianne grumbles. Danneel laughs and slides her hand down to play with Adrianne's clit.

"That was an awesome concert."

"You're just saying that because you got off."

"You did too," Danneel retorts.

"She ate me out in a Port-a-Potty," Adrianne says, whimpering a little. "I had to get tested."

Jared laughs. "You guys are going to have to fill me in on your exciting sexual history."

"You need to come," says Adrianne. "You must be going crazy."

"I'm fine," Jared lies. No way he's coming before Adrianne does.

Adrianne laughs. "He's a gentleman," she teases, and he can't help whimpering as she gets off his lap.

"I was enjoying that," he protests.

Adrianne pushes Danneel back on the bed, and Danneel goes willingly. "Take the condom off," she says to Jared, climbing on top of Danneel. Jared can't move for a long second, because Adrianne's grinding down on Danneel, pushing their pussies together, and Danneel's pushing back up, moaning.

He gets his focus back with effort and rolls the condom off.

"Hey, Danneel, he's gonna fuck your mouth," Adrianne says, and Danneel just tugs him, opening her mouth up and letting him slide his dick in.

It's uncoordinated and messy, Danneel taking breaks to gasp and moan, and he ends up coming unexpectedly, splashing across her face. He's about to apologize when Adrianne just leans down and _licks it off_ , and if it was possible, he's pretty sure he would come again just from the hotness.

He just watches as Adrianne and Danneel finish off, making out messily as Adrianne grinds down. He's pretty sure he will never need any other thought to get him off. It's the hottest thing he's ever seen.

Danneel comes with a gasp, and Adrianne with a whimper, and Adrianne rolls off Danneel, gasping. Danneel looks wrecked for a minute, but then she recovers, rolling over so Jared's in the middle.

"Want to play with Jared's dick until he gets hard again?" she asks, trailing her fingers up his shaft.

"Only if we get to suck him after."

"Holy shit," says Jared, weakly, but he doesn't protest. Not even a little.

*

The next morning, Jared wakes up with Danneel on one side and Adrianne on the other. Adrianne's groping Danneel's ass, and Danneel is pressed up against his leg, rubbing up against him in her sleep.

No question, best apartment _ever_.

Chad must never know.


End file.
